Betting On Ghosts
by Ymir-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Misao never loses a bet, but one day it goes to far and she finds herself cliched into spending a night in a temple. And Ghosts lurk, one who reminds her of a lost life. Can a ghost really draw blood? A fight for strength and life...Will Misao su


Betting on Ghosts

By Ymir-chan

01/23/06

XxX

Bets are easy and quit frequent. Misao loved to bet, mostly for the fact that they were easy to make, easy to lose, and to her, easy to win. She knew a good bet when she saw one, and took the liberty to bet on any thing she thought she had a chance at winning. That is to say, she knew when she had a win coming.

Spontaneous, energetic, loving and goes all out. Never an in-betweener. That was Misao.

But one day, one bet went too far.

"I bet you it is five." Misao sat on the edge of the couch and watched her two friends play the video game. "Sano loses fifteen to ten."

"What the hell do you mean? I am not going to lose. I got two points up on her! I'll take that bet. Whoever wins, treats pizza." Sano took his eyes from the screen to tell Misao he was going to win, just enough time to give Kaoru an extra two points.

They were playing pong. First to fifteen wins.

"Hey! You cheated. I wasn't paying attention." Sano held the controller like he wanted the ball to go in the way he was moving his arms. It wasn't working.

"You never pay attention. You should watch the screen, not jab your jaws." Kaoru laughed and scored another point. It was eight to nine. Sano down by one.

"Fine. I take that bet. You are going to be buying two large pizzas for everyone."

"Fuck that. I am so going to win this."

Kenshin looked at the screen then at Misao. "Sano, you really shouldn't bet against her. She never loses."

Kaoru scored another point and Sano cursed. "I don't give a shit. I will win this. Watch me." Sano made a point. It was ten to nine.

The three friends were quiet while the game continued. Kaoru was able to score four more points before Sano was able to get one. It was fourteen to ten. Sano was jumping in his seat trying to get another point in. He really didn't want to buy pizza.

Kaoru had a big grin on her face. She was hitting the ball in all sorts of directions and the ball was getting faster.

"Shit, shit, shit, Fuck!" Sano threw down his controller and crumpled to the ground. "Why did I bet that? I don't have that much money." Kaoru had scored the last point and won. Kenshin sighed and Misao just grinned.

"I told you not to bet. She has never lost." Kenshin patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I was so close! The weasel jinxed me. I want a rematch." Sano pointed a finger at Misao and one at Kaoru. They both looked at each other then threw a pillow at him.

"Don't call me weasel. I just know what to bet my money on. Unlike you, who is going to buy us all two large pizzas now." She handed him the phone and he grudgingly dialed the pizza number.

XxX

"Hey, that was the last piece! I said I had it." Misao was ready to pounce on Sano who had taken the last pizza.

"I bought the damn thing, its only right I get the first and last piece." He held up his hand to her pausing in her jump at him. "Instead of betting on other people, you should bet on yourself."

Misao sat back on the couch. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," he took a big bite out of the pizza. "You're a coward. You bet on other people and not yourself. That is cowardly."

"Why you," Misao punched Sano's arm and he choked on his food. He coughed and gaged, but managed to swallow. "I am not a coward. There has never been a reason to bet on myself. But that doesn't mean I wont."

Sano got a big smile on his face that had Kenshin and Kaoru scared. "Sano, what are you trying to do." Kaoru asked.

"I bet you, Misao, will not be able to spend the whole night in the temple, all by yourself."

"Pfsh, That is impossible. There are monks roaming that place all night and day. I wouldn't be alone or be able to stay there." She crossed her arms and smirked.

But Sano was still smiling. Slowly, she let her arms fall. "You mean another temple, don't you."

He nodded his head still smiling.

"You have got to be crazy, Sano. Misao can't go there. People have been hurt in that temple. Those ghosts are mean and have actually killed a man before." Kaoru argued. "There is no way she is going there. She doesn't have to."

"That's right." Kenshin also didn't think it was a good idea. "I do not really believe there are ghosts, but the building is a hazard. The whole support system is dangerous and could collapse at any place. She could get hurt."

Misao stared at the floor thinking as Sano just grinned. "Hey, she could say no, but then she would be a coward. I took her bet, it's only fair she takes mine."

"Ya, but you aren't going to be doing any thing. It's her that's got to spend the night, and it's not fair." Kaoru tried to get Sano to change his mind, but he wouldn't budge.

"Hey, it was me the last time. She only had to say a score, I had to fight for my money. She just sat back and relaxed. I think it's only fair that she do the same in return."

Kaoru was ready to object when Misao spoke up. "What's the betting amount? I'll take any thing, you name it."

He cracked his knuckles and laughed. "That's the spirit! Bet it all, I say. The price is food. The loser has to buy the winner one meal a day. What ever the costs. If there is one day that is skipped, then that meal goes to another day." Sano looked smug as he laid down his terms.

Kenshin just sat in his seat for a minute, thinking over the terms. But it was Misao that voiced his thoughts.

"And how long does this go on. Infinity?"

"Uh, no." Sano put his finger to his chin to think. The only thing he was thinking of was free food, not how much. "How about a month. That sounds fair."

"Maybe for you, but what if Misao loses? Then she has to be stuck paying a bogus amount of money for food." Kaoru said, not liking the greedy look in Sano's eyes.

"I'm not going to lose, Kaoru. It's a fair deal, and Sano will be more then happy to pay all that money." Misao wasn't smiling. She had a look to her face that could only be pure determination. "I won't be scared off by some abandoned temple or ghost."

"That's just what I wanted to hear. Lets shake on it." Sano held out his hand and Misao grabbed it. Kenshin and Kaoru looked uneasily at each other.

XxX

"Sano, be careful. If you fall, your fat ass could bring the whole Temple down." Misao yelled at the rugged fighter. He was standing on a chair attaching his camera to the wall. The other one was already put up and had a six hour tape ready.

"I don't see you trying to do this. And I'm not fat!" He drilled the last screw into the wall and set the camera on the wooden platform. "There, now all you have to do is stay in this room and we'll be able watch it tomorrow to see if you really stayed."

"Yes, yes, Sano. We know. You don't have to narrate the who ordeal to us." Kaoru hefted the bag of blankets and pillows into the room and laid them in the middle of the floor.

It was the room most sacred in the whole temple. The walls were lined with inscriptions and statues. It was were men went to repent for their sins. Out of the whole temple, it was the only room that was the safest. The floors were whole and the ceiling looked strong. The only drawback, was it was in the center of the whole temple and the darkest.

Completely secluded.

"I only want to make this more fun. Every one's so serious about it."

"You should be serious too. Not only is our friend in danger, but so is your cash."

Kenshin carried in a box of food. Behind him he dragged an ice chest filled with drinks and cold meats. "I though maybe you would like some food. I just didn't know what you would want, so I brought what I could carry." He gave a sheepish smile and Sano started drooling.

"Thank you Kenshin. I don't think I'll be able to eat all of it, so tomorrow we'll make the rooster carry it all out." Misao gave Kenshin a hug while Sano made a puddle on the floor.

"Only if I get to eat some of it." Kaoru hit him on the head with a stick.

"How about no."

Misao noticed the street lights in the distance start lighting up. It was starting to get dark. "You guys have to start heading out. I have to be alone here from dark to light. That's the deal. I should start getting things organized."

"Alright, But if you get cold tonight, these heating pads will help. You just have to open them and they start getting hot." Kaoru handed her a box and Misao thanked her. She really didn't get cold easy, but she still appreciated the gesture.

Kenshin handed her a cell phone. "If you get into trouble or any thing happens, you can call us or the police." Misao thanked him also. She really loved her friends.

"I look foreword to eating free for a month. Take care." Well, loved them but really wanted to hurt them sometimes.

"Don't worry. I won't lose this bet. I'm the one who will be getting the free food."

Misao watched as her friends left her at the temple, watched as the orange sky turned dark. But she didn't feel alone.

For some unreal reason, Misao felt watched, and she couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that something was circling her like a prey.

But that didn't matter to her. She had something to prove, and nothing was going to scare her away.

XxX

It was so boring just sitting on the floor. Her lamp was attracting bugs and wind was making the whole place creak. It was kind of frightening, but she wouldn't leave.

She was not a coward.

Glaring at the flames of her lantern, she dug into a bag of chips and ate them. Devoured them.

"How dare he say I'm a coward. I am stronger then his whole left hand." But despite her brave front, she fingered her bag of kunai.

Her grandfather had taught her to throw them when she was little. She had always fancied being a ninja, and had trained every day to be strong like one. She could hit a bull's-eye from fifty feet. And that is at a second's glance at a running pace.

She would never be weak, or a coward.

She opened the cooler and pulled out a soda. As she opened the can, her lantern went out. Darkness flooded the room and left Misao frozen in her spot.

There was no wind.

She checked the fuel and found it to be full.

"What the,"

The floor creaked to the left of her. The sound of light footsteps echoed throughout the room. Wind gusted outside the temple, but not a breeze entered the room.

"Weak." The deep voice was soft, and sounded distant and airy, but filled the room like the man was right behind her. Shivers wreaked her body, and hairs stood high on ends.

XxX

"Are there really ghosts? How could you bet Misao to stay in a temple all by herself?" Megumi hit Sano on the head and cursed him. "It's bad enough that the place is in terrible shape, but ghosts? Who would stay there?"

Sano rubbed his head. Kaoru sighed and answered Megumi. "It's just a rumor, but it is said that a man died in that temple long ago. It was still unused at the time, but a warrior had a battle to the death there. It is said to have been a battle of strength, to be the strongest. It was fierce, and both combatants died. They say that the warrior still fights those who enter because he never really won. He still fights for his strength."

"Well I don't believe in ghosts. I just don't want Misao to get hurt. What if the whole place collapses?" Megumi said.

"That could happen, but it has been standing for a long time. Many people have been in and out of there and no one has been seriously hurt. Besides, she is in the most intact room." Kenshin replied.

Megumi shook her head. "But people have been hurt. That doesn't mean that she is safe just because the room looks to be sturdy. It could be weaker then it looks."

"Look Megumi," Sano put his hand on her shoulder. "The only reports of injury have been said to be caused by the ghost.

"Your not helping, Sano." Kaoru hit him again. Megumi looked out the window. It was almost midnight, and she had never been more afraid for her friend before.

"She had better be okay tomorrow, or I'll have to hurt you myself."

XxX

Misao shivered in fear of the voice. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and there was no one to be seen. But the light footsteps persisted. She knew they were in the room by the sound of the steps, but she could see no one, not even a shadowy movement.

"Who's there? What do you mean by weak?" Misao fingered her kunai fully intending to use them if needed.

She waited a minute, hoping to see or hear some one.

Nothing.

The footsteps kept pacing, but the man didn't say anything for a while.

"Hey, are you listening to me? Stop trying to scare me. It isn't working any more." She was a little scared, but it was slowly turning into anger.

"You are weak. You can not beat me." The man's voice was stronger this time, more real and less airy.

Anger filler her eyes as the man spoke to her. He just kept pacing the room, never letting her see even a fleeting image of him.

"Who do you think you are? Your are the coward, hiding from me and calling me weak. Your just putting on a ruse because your not strong enough to face me like a man." The air was quiet for a long moment. Misao stood still, searching the room with her eyes for any sign of the man. The footsteps had stopped somewhere in front of her.

"I am no coward. I am the strongest." She could almost feel his breath in her face. Her own fear was choked in her chest along with her breath. She couldn't breathe. Slowly, before her eyes, a pair of old, out of date shoes started to form. They were pale with little color, like a black and white photo. The shoes formed ankles and shins, the figure started to form legs and hips.

Misao was frightened. Never had she seen a ghost before, but she now wholly believed in them. She saw that the man was tall. Already, at his hips, she could tell that he would dwarf her small five foot four size.

His chest manifested, shoulders and neck.

As his face started to appear, Misao's heart leapt in her throat. His shaggy black hair feathered his face and his cold blue eyes were the only color on him. His trench seemed to blow about his ankles and his chest was firm and fitted against his shirt top.

He was drop dead gorgeous. His blue eyes glowed with an ethereal light. She almost swooned. But didn't when she saw what he held.

He carried two kodachi. Sharp blades, and he was in an attack stance.

"Who are you?" She asked. She didn't want to fight against two blades. Her kunai wouldn't be able to defend her for long.

"Aoshi Shinomori; I am the strongest. Do you still wish to fight me?" His face was passive. Never a twitch or a movement. He just stared at her. No emotion in his face.

But his eyes. Misao didn't know why, but she could see him through his eyes. The blue orbs looked sad, defeated. He was fighting still.

"You're not the strongest." She murmured. Aoshi tensed.

"Why would you say that?" He shifted his kodatchi into a defensive position.

"Your eyes told me. I know that sounds stupid, but if you're the strongest, why do you still fight. The strong has no one to beat; they are all beaten."

"What do you know about being strong? You're just a weak little girl."

Misao pulled out her kunai and held them between her fingers. "I am not weak. And it's common sense. If one is the strongest, they have no one to battle."

He thrust one of his blades at Misao who caught it between two of her own and dodged the second blade. "You may be right, but I wish to be stronger then all of whom I battle. That includes you."

"What ever you want. I will not be defeated by a jack ass."

Aoshi spun his one blade at her while bringing the second one down right after the other. Misao ducked the first blade, but was caught by the downward slice of the second one on her shoulder.

She cried out as the blade sunk into her skin and muscle. Tears streamed from her eyes as the pain seared right through her body.

Despite the pain, though, she used his close proximity against him and dug her kunai blade deep into his stomach.

She was a little surprised to see that she was able to wound a ghost, but she was freaked out when he coughed up blood.

They jumped back from one another, each holding their wounds.

Misao was breathing hard, trying to keep her focus off her pain. "I didn't know if I could wound you or not. I'm sorry."

He looked up surprised. "You are sorry for stabbing me, but you too bleed. You should not apologize. This is a battle to the death." He drew both swords up into an 'x' position and disappeared. Misao only had a second to block his double attack with her one remaining kunai.

"How can this be a death match, when you are already dead?" She strained to hold her ground but was thrown back. Her shoulder leaked blood all over, and she could already feel pinpricks in her body from lack of blood.

"You can send me to the other side. This is my limbo. Or you will die, and join me here."

"I'm not going to die." Misao vowed. She brought up her kunai eye level and stared down the man. "Do you want to go to the other side, or stay here forever, being no more then a ghost who fights innocent people?"

"My choices are on whether I win or lose." He stood his ground as Misao ran at him. She tried to burry the blade into his chest, but he moved to the side and dodged it.

"Well I'm not going to die here tonight."

"You're going to put your life on that?" She tried to stick him again, but he stepped aside, bringing his blade to cut off her neck.

She ducked his blow and smirked up at him. "I know a bet in my favor when I see one. And I am betting that you'll be kneeling at my blade before you know it." Slashing out with her arm, she was able to slice a nice sized cut into his forearm.

"And I also bet that the reason you still haunt this place is because you are not the strongest, and was defeated by your last opponent." She smirked as he fell back into a crouch. He held his bleeding arm to his stomach, knees to the ground and breathing hard.

She held her dagger up against his neck, looking him strait into the eyes. "I win the bet. Crouched before my blade within a minute. Do you give?"

"I have lost. You psyched me out. You're the only one to get to me like that. Finish me off." He hung his head and dropped the blade; his last kodatchi being thrown aside somewhere during the battle.

Misao stood with her kunai at his throat for a minute, thinking. "Do you want to go to the other side?"

With out even looking up, he said, "I see the other side when it is day time here. There are no battles."

"Do you wish to stay here?" He looked up to see serene green eyes and a smiling face.

"Why do you give me mercy when I have hurt you so?" He looked to her shoulder. The bleeding had stopped, but the blood loss had Misao swaying a bit.

"Because I like you. You just want to be strong. There's nothing wrong with that." Misao held out her hand and Aoshi took it. She pulled him to his feet and helped him stand securely.

"You really are a strong woman. I wish I could have known you when I was alive. You could have saved me from this fate."

"You didn't have any one to care for you?" She asked

"I did, but I told her to leave me. I didn't want her to see what I had become. You remind me a lot of her."

Misao felt a sadness penetrate her heart. She didn't know where it came from, but it felt familiar and old. And it hurt worse then any wound she had ever received before. "Who was she?"

He sighed, holding his stomach. She noticed that it was gradually healing. His arm was completely healed, which surprised her. "It's been so long, I don't remember who she is or what she looks like. But I just know I feel the same with you as I did with her." He gave her a hint of a smile. Some how, she knew, he was not normally like he was with her. She had a feeling, that if she was some one else, she would have been dead long in the beginning of the fight. With out more then a word of warning.

She smiled and went over to her mound of pillows and blankets. Using her kunai, she ripped one of the blankets into long shreds. Misao pulled her shirt off, leaving her in a tank top, and started wrapping them around her shoulder.

A strong hand took the cloth from her and started wrapping it. She blushed at being so close to him. With the fear of death gone, she felt the initial attraction toward him flare.

He really was handsome.

He was focused on wrapping her shoulder and didn't see the bright red her face turned.

She was focusing on the feel of his hands when he startled her. "I never asked your name. I'm sorry."

Her face burned even more. How could she forget to tell him her name? "I'm Misao Makimatchi" His hands paused for a second, but continued wrapping her shoulder.

"Why are you here?" He finished tying off the wrap.

Feeling better, she spun around and faced the stunned man. His eyes, she noticed, were of a lighter blue and not so dark and gloomy. "It's a bet. I have to stay the night here or be a coward. And buy food for my friend every day if I lose."

"But you're no coward" Aoshi looked Misao strait in the eyes and she smiled as big as she could.

"Of course not! Misao Makimatchi is no coward! He will see. When they come in the morning, they will all..." She stopped talking and froze with her hand pumped in the air. "Aoshi-sama, there are video camera's in the room. What will my friends see?"

If Aoshi was surprised to hear the honorific, he didn't let it show, but he did look up to where the camera was.

"I guess they will see you fighting. But they won't see me. The dead do not show up on cameras."

"But I have heard that some people have tapes of them" Aoshi stood up and walked over to one camera. He stood in it's view and stared at it.

"They are most likely fake. Other's have tried. I have stood in front of them and never have they saw a thing. Your friends will just think you are crazy."

Misao frowned. "Thanks for your support. I guess they'll hear me talking to myself too."

"Aa."

Misao was about to comment when Aoshi turned back to her. His face was blank and eyes darker. "The light is coming. I will have to go soon." Her mouth snapped shut and all she could do was stare out the door and see gray seeping into the sky.

"I want to be able to see you again." She looked back to him and saw he was getting hard to see. He was never really solid looking before, but she could now see right through him, like he was mist. "If I come back here tomorrow, will you be able to meet me?"

He shook his head, a sad frown at his mouth. "I can't show myself to a person twice. You have defeated me, and I have to pass on. You're the only one in over fifty years to see me."

"But," she tried to object, but he interrupted her. He walked up to her and laid a hand on her cheek. He bent his head and touched his lips to hers in an almost non-existent kiss.

"This is good bye, my sweet Misao." Tears fell from her eyes as his form shimmered and started to disappear starting with his feet.

"Aoshi-sama! Don't leave me again." She knew she said again, but it seemed right. For some reason, it hurt to see him go. It was like losing him more then once. Like it had happened before.

He reached his hand out to wipe a tear away before his hand vanished. "I am always making you cry. Forgive me."

"I bet I'll see you again. I bet it." She prayed she would win that one bet.

And he was gone. With a sad lift of his lips, he vanished before her eyes. Misao cried until dawn. Cried even as her friends came to get her.

XxX

Misao watched the tape play on the Tv with her friends. Her shoulder had been bandaged by Megumi and Sano lay slumped on the couch with a black eye and a knot on his head.

They were all watching wide eyed as Misao fought an imaginary opponent, as she was cut by an invisible sword and as the shredded blanket wrapped around her shoulder. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, but didn't doubt what they saw.

"Stop it, right there!" She rewound the tape a bit and paused it at a certain point. As the tape flickered on pause, they all witnessed a sight that blew their minds.

Barley, they all saw translucent man gently holding Misao's face as he kissed her goodbye.

Misao started to cry softly at the memory. Kaoru hugged her friend in comfort.

"I am so sorry, Misao. I don't know what to say to you. It must be awful."

Misao smiled a bit and hugged her friend back. "It's ok, Kaoru. I bet I'll be seeing him again. I don't care what he said, I'll see him again. I bet my life on that."

They looked at her strangely, but Misao just smiled. "I know a bet in my favor when I see one. You wait and see."

XxX

She stood in the room at midnight, just standing there. She knew he wouldn't be there, but she had to try. The temple was quiet, not even the wind made a noise.

She sighed and headed towards the door.

"Good bye Aoshi-sama." She left the temple, determined to never go back.

She walked down the sidewalk, the passing street lights, the only company in the late night.

She stared at her feet not watching where she was going.

A man walked out of a building looking at his watch. He walked strait into Misao and dropped his book bag.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Misao bent down and picked up the bag before the man had a chance to say a word. As she stood to face him, her face fell and eyes threatened to pop out.

The man had piercing blue eyes and shaggy black hair that feathered his face. He looked back at her with a slightly shocked look, but other wise blank. He was tall and Misao barley reached his shoulders.

She smiled and handed him his bag. "My name is Misao. I'm sorry about bumping into you like that, but let me make it up to you by getting you tea."

That man stood there for a second staring back at her. She didn't know if it was who she thought, but couldn't shake the feeling that he was him.

Then he gave a nod of his head with a slight smile. "Aa, I would like some tea." He took his bag and offered her his arm. She linked hers happily with his with a big smile. "And my name is Aoshi."

"Well Aoshi-sama, lets see if there are any tea shops opened this late, shall we?"

He nodded his head with the smile still caressing his lips.

"You win this bet too."

Misao moved closer to Aoshi and laughed.

She never lost a bet.

_The End_

**That was my latest one-shot. It had been on my computer for a long time now, and since I was mad at my mother for turning off the internet, I decided to at least finish this up. This was written in only five hours. Mostly because I had no idea what the hell I was going to do with it. I re-wrote it a few times and had a lot of brain damage trying to make a good story out of it. Not to mention it's been so long since I've done a Rurouni Kenshin story, I had forgotten a lot about it, like what Misao and Aoshi used as a weapon and how to spell their last names. It was very sad. But I hope people enjoy this. I know one-shots aren't very popular, but I hope those who read it do enjoy. It was going to be a sad ending were Misao is killed and doesn't know it and would end up fighting Aoshi for the rest of her undead life. But I decided not to. Take care every one!**

**Laters,**

**Ymir-chan**


End file.
